Under the Moonlight
by HopelessRomanticCookie
Summary: This is your typical summer romance. When her parents decide to spend their summer in Germany, Namine Curtis is sent to live with her distant uncle in Destiny Islands. The Islands have a legend that no one knows if it's real or not. Legend has it that if you share the fruit of a paopu tree with someone, their destinies become intertwined for eternity. Worms help too! (AU RoxXNam)


**Man, I have just been posting update after update! Crazy huh? Well, for those of you who don't know me, seeing as I have never posted a Kingdom Hearts story, I am HopelessRomanticCookie, or Cookie for short. I am 14 and love writing, along with all the various fandoms I am in. I hope you like my story! I based it off of Grayson Kessenich's Under the Moonlight. I love that song and decided that Roxas and Namine are great characters to make a story based off of this song! (I am a HUGE RoxasXNamine shipper!) I hope you will welcome me and enjoy this! Let me know what I should look at in my style and feel free to leave suggestions! That's the point of the Review section! :)**

**Okay! About the story. This is your typical summer romance. **

**Summary: When her parents go off to Germany for the summer, Namine Curtis is sent to live with her distant uncle in a place known as Destiny Islands. The Islands have a legend. If you share a fruit from a paopu tree with someone, your destinies will be intertwined for eternity. But, can it really make a summer romance last? After all, it is only three months...but don't forget, a broken jar of worms has some charms as well.**

**Under the Moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

Namine wakes up with a start. She looks around the room she's in until her mind registers that it's not her room. The realization that she is in a different place hits her.

She remembers that she is in Destiny Islands now, with her Uncle Leon.

"Nami! Time to get up and get ready for work!"

Speaking of Leon...

Throwing on some ratty clothes, she jogs downstairs and hops over the rail. "It's only ten."

Leon looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Only ten? I only let you sleep in that much because it's your first day."

She grabs a banana and peels it from the bottom. "Sure. Why do you have to wake up so early anyway? It's a tackle and bait shop."

Leon chuckles and messes up her hair, earning a 'hey!' from the blond. "Because most of the business starts at the crack of dawn. That's when people buy the bait, when it's cool and the fish are hungry."

Namine shivers. "They are so slimy and smelly. What's so great about fishing anyway?"

Leon puts a hand over his heart. "Ouch. That hurts."

With a snort, she finishes her banana and goes to brush her teeth. He is such a goof. It's a wonder why people call him stoic and cold...

After finishing, she throws up her hair in a messy bun and runs back downstairs. Leon is heading out the door, so she follows him.

The thing about Leon's shop is that it's not too far from his house, which is right by the beach. It's a small community, so it gets lots of business and gets the label as one of the best fishing store around, even a close second to Bass Pro Shop.

Namine almost trips on a random tree root, and a string of curses leave her. Leon looks at her and lets out a laugh. "You're super clumsy."

She gives him a glare. "It's not my fault! The stupid tree root appeared out of no where and tried to trip me."

Leon sighs, his eyes full of amusement. "Hey, don't be so mean to the tree. It's a paopu tree."

"And?"

Once they enter the shop, he answers. "Well, we have a rumor here about it. Actually, it's more of a legend."

Namine sits behind the register. "Let's hear it."

He gets a flashlight and shines it under his chin, giving the feeling of a kid telling a ghost story around a campfire. "Legend states that if you share a fruit from a paopu tree with someone, your destines are intertwined together for all of eternity. Mwhahaha!"

Namine takes the flashlight from him with a laugh. "Cut it out."

Leon shoos her out of his spot, being the register. "You're no fun Nami."

She crosses her arms and leans her lower back on the counter behind her. "And you're an idiot."

He pokes her. "That may be so, but it doesn't make the legend any less true."

"It's just a stupid legend Leon."

"Suit yourself. One day, you will see."

She rolls her eyes. Leon points a finger to a crate of worms in a jar. "I need you to put those worms on the shelves over there."

Namine gags. "Worms are gross."

Leon winks at her. "You'll get over that this summer."

She sighs and grabs the crate, careful not to drop them. Setting them on the floor beside her, she starts to stock the shelf, starting in the middle.

The bell on the store door rings.

"Hey Roxas!"

A guy with honey blond hair walks in, heading towards the counter. "Hey Leon."

Leon smiles. "The usual?"

He nods. "And some line while you're at it."

Leon pulls out a package of line and places it on the counter. "You know where they are. Just as my niece to hand you some."

"Your niece?"

"Yeah, she's here for the summer. I'm paying her to help out with the shop."

Roxas nods. "Ah."

He heads over to the shelves of worms and sees a light blond haired girl busy trying to put worms on a high shelf that she can't reach.

Roxas taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, do you need-"

"Ah!"

_Crash! _

Namine covers her head with her arms. The guy before her has his leg up, as if he was moving it before it could break on his leg.

And sitting on the floor is a mixed pile of worms, some dirt and worm juice, and glass.

She glares at the guy. "Way to go!"

He scoffs. "How is this my fault? You were the one with the worms!'

"Yeah, well _somebody_ had to go and scare the crap out of me!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Some help you are!"

"Watch it blondie!"

"We're both blond!"

Leon walks in and sees a heated argument. "Hey, hey! What's going on here?"

"He made me drop it! And now he's blaming-"

"She wasn't thinking and-"

He cuts them both off. "Alright! Just shut up already!"

They both shut their mouths.

Leon scratches the back of his neck. "Namine, clean this up please. Roxas, just get a jar and head to the counter."

"But-!"

"Enough Nami. Do you want me to take it out of your paycheck?"

"...No sir."

Leon nods and starts to walk towards the counter. "Good."

Roxas gets a jar of worms while the girl Namine starts to pick up the glass recklessly. He catches her hand. "Careful! You'll cut yourself!"

Namine glares at him. "I can take care of myself! OW!"

A piece of glass pokes her, breaking skin. As it starts to bleed, Roxas growls angrily. "See what you did?" He helps her up, though she didn't want his help. "Go wash off your hand and bandage it. I'll clean up."

She is about to argue, but decides to stomp off, heading to the bathroom.

"Geez, what a clutz."

As Namine gently washes her palm, she grits her teeth from both pain and anger.

"What a jerk."

**A/N: I'm ending it here. Hope you liked it! Favorite, follow, and most importantly, REVIEW! I wanna know what you think, and your suggestions! :)**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


End file.
